villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Robotnik Nega/Eggman Nega
Robotnik Nega/Eggman Nega or just Nega ,is rival de Eggman, is the third most recurring villain in the Sonic game series . Eggman Nega has been the main villain and final boss of the four main series games he has been ( with the exception of Sonic Rivals 2 in which Ifrit is the final boss ) : Sonic Rush, Sonic Rush Adventure , Sonic Rivals , and Sonic Rivals 2 , although it shares two titles with Dr. Eggman in the Sonic Rush series . Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Free For All Villains Tournament Zurg vs. Eggman Nega: Eggman Nega Was Studying About The War Until Zurg Arrived at His Hideout and Try to Force Him to send him the Animated Universe But He Refuses and He Summon Upon The Death Egg Nega Robot to Blast Zurg But it Got Blown up by Zurg. Then he Summon Metal Sonic 3.0 To Defeat Zurg And Metal Sonic 3.0 Successful Did by Using one of Eggman Nega's Subspace Bomb to Send Him to the Animated Universe. After Zurg Got Sucked in the Portal AUTO(Who seen the whole Fight.) Recruits Him to His Forces. War of the Multiverse: Eggman Nega was one of the members of AUTO and Dr Cortex's Forces That was involved in the Battle Against Maleficent and Master Hand's Forces. And While In the Battle Eggman Nega Aim Dr Cortex's Cannons at Ursula and Clayton And Shoot Them to Their Death. During the Battle When it turns Sour and it's only Syndrome and his Giant Robot to Deal with Eggman Nega Sends Metal Sonic 3.0 To Destroy Syndrome's Giant Robot. With a New Cowbot to His Badnik Side: Since One of his First Robots Got Destroyed Eggman Nega Designed Cowbot to Try Kill Sark Because He Learned That He is One of the Biggest Threats(Besides M.C.P) But Cowbot Had Successfully Destroyed Dor15 But He was Unaware of Xnemas And He Had Hack Cowbot on His Super Computer and Form an Alliance with Sark Which Made Eggman Nega Decided To Let Them Go. Metal Sonic 3.0's Demise: Eggman Nega Decided to Try Impressed AUTO and Dr Neo Cortex By Taking Out a Threat. He Orders Metal Sonic 3.0 To Destroyed Mr. L (The Same way How he Defeated Zurg.) But He Sadly Failed. Later On AUTO Had Enough of Eggman Nega's Failures And He Fired Him From His Forces Which Made Him Swear Revenge on Both AUTO and Dr Cortex. Teaming Up With E 123 Omega: After E 123 Omega Heard That AUTO and Dr Cortex had Replaced Bowser Jr and The Wario Bros with Mother Gothel He Decided to Form an Alliance With Eggman Nega To Destroy Sark Xnemas and M.C.P. War of the Multiverse Part 2: Eggman Nega's Forces vs. M.C.P's Forces: With The War Turning Sour Eggman Nega and E 123 Omega Decided It's Time to Destroy M.C.P and His Forces. But It Ended Sour With Both Xnemas and E 123 Omega's End. So Eggman Nega Shoot a Portal in the Sky with his Machine Cannon to Send Sark and M.C.P To The Live Action Universe But Unfortunately He Shoot So Hard Both He and His Robot Armor Fall off the Battlefield Which Led Him to His Death. Category:Sonic Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Rivals Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Ganondorf Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:AUTO Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Bowser Jr's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament